


First-Exploration-Being (FEB)

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Herrington knows, Marybeth was a monster who tried to take over the world. But is this the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-Exploration-Being (FEB)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given by Serai1 = "Tell me the reason that event in your fandom canon happened. Not the reason everyone knows about, but the REAL reason, the hidden reason, the one the characters either can't or won't discuss. The one only YOU know about."

2967.011.787

My name is CG-3465-YX. My home is a planet in a far distant galaxy, whose name no one knows. I will never see it again. Because today is the last day of my existence.

Ages ago I was created in a laboratory-mill as a First-Exploration-Being (FEB). The only purpose of my existence is it to travel to other, far away planets to find out if the life form there qualifies for being taken over by the intelligence of my home planet. This is the only way our species can survive.

It is my eleventh mission, which will seal my fate.

 

+++

 

2967.009.787

The day when everything starts. I am chosen to go to a planet named Earth. There are many continents, lands, cities ... and a small place no one seems to know much about: Herrington. Small places are best for a first contact, if things go well we can fanning out step by step without arousing the suspicion of the population ... until it is too late. If not, it is so much easier to erase this place with any animate being and to go back where we did come from. No one will ever find out about our existence.

The intelligent life on earth is called humans. There is a male and a female species, both of them are needed for the reproduction. The body which is selected for me is female. They implant a chip into my head to give me all possible information. My new self is able to think and feel and behave almost like a human being. They even give me a name: MaryBeth Hutchinson, I'm a sixteen years old girl from Alabama, new at the Highschool in Herrington.

When all necessary preparations are done I lay down into a stasis capsule which teleports me through time and space. I don't know how long my journey lasts, for me, it is just a moment. When I wake up again I'm standing in front of a large building.

Information input: Herrington High, 678 students, 12 teachers, 1 school's nurse. 13 Minutes and the school day will begin. 9 hours tuition, with a lunch break around 12 o'clock. Actually, the sense of all this escapes me. Isn't it much easier to implant a chip with all the knowledge of the universe?

First contact with some human beings in flesh. I'm just observing from the distance, it will take some time to adjust my behaviour-chip. They are laughing, chatting, there is a girl reading a book and a boy, bullying another one. He doesn't complain, just stands up from the ground and vanishes into the building. One girl stands together with a guy, tall, brown hair, he is talking to her and suddenly he bends forward and puts his lips onto hers. I guess this is a part of the reproduction process. Strange. But she seems to like it.

A bell is ringing, everyone starts to move into the school. I'm following them. Go through the halls to the office of the principal. A woman, female like the girls I've seen, but older. She welcomes me friendly, takes me to my classroom. Physics. The teacher, Mr. Furlong is his name, is talking about the quantum field theory. I could have told him that only half of his theory is right. Of course, I don't. And the other students are listening to him, making notes in a book.

I don't think that it will be difficult to get the school under control. Human beings don't seem to be very smart.

 

+++

 

2967.010.787

It has started. I have decided to take over the teachers and the nurse at first, after school, when no one else is around anymore. It was so easy, they are puppets in my hands now, willing to help me with the students. It shouldn't last long ...

But then the surprise. At least some of them seem to be smarter than expected as if they sense that something is going on. There is this skinny boy who is always bullied by the others. A girl with glasses and long hair, another one, dressed up in dark clothes. She barely talks but I don't like the way her eyes are resting on me.

I realize that the only way to get closer to them is to make them trust me. So I re-calibrate my human behaviour once again though I know: the more I will think and feel like a human being, the bigger the risk to lose the control.

Nonetheless, I'm not prepared for what happens at lunch. There is this tall boy with the brown hair, his name is Zeke Tyler. I follow him to a strange place, many vehicles with four wheels and an engine are standing there, they call them cars. Actually pretty primitive, they can't even fly. But Zeke seems to like his car, it's black with red stripes, he leans against it and smiles, as if everything that's going on around, has nothing to do with him. I have seen him smiling before, at the girls he meets in the halls or at his teacher when he asks him a question. Now his smile looks different, more genuine. Is it possible, that he likes the car more than the girls or his teacher?

I watch him for a while and it feels ... I can barely describe it ... strange. Suddenly I want him to smile at me like he smiles at this car. But this is not the reason I'm here for, I need to remember myself.

Suddenly he looks up and notices me.  
"Hello," he says, and my heart ... no, I have no heart, I'm just a First-Exploration-Being, but would I be human my heart would beat wildly now.  
"You are new, aren't you?"

I nod with my head, obviously, this is what humans do when they don't know what to say. His smile deepens when he comes over to me.

"Name is Zeke. Would you like to come to a party with me this weekend? We could have a lot of fun."

Then he bends forward and his lips meet mine. I know, the shower rushing through my body, is wrong, I'm not supposed to feel like that. But all I can do, is to put my arms around his neck, open my lips and answer the kiss.

 

+++

 

2967.011.787

The last day of my existence.

The mission could be called a raving success, even bigger than I have expected first. I initiated it when I took over the bodies of the teachers. They are the perfect primal victims and do a good job. It is also helpful that is is Friday night and almost everyone in Herrington goes to a place they call a stadium to watch a strange game, Football. The coach of the team is one of the teachers at school, he infects the players and thenceforth it can't be stopped anymore. At the end of the night, the human beings in Herrington will not exist anymore.

But there is still the small group of suspicious students, standing between me and the success. I know I can wipe them out with only a snap of my finger. Though they did come closer to the truth than anyone else before they actually don't have a chance against me. If not ...

... Zeke would be one of them. I have taken over different kinds of life-forms, I'm the reason why intelligent life on some planets doesn't exist anymore. That's the only meaning of my existence, only when I do a good job, life on my planet will continue to exist. I have never questioned this before. Until now.

But I don't want to see Zeke's smile disappear forever, I don't want to turn him into an empty shell, used, up to utter extinction. But do I have a choice? I know the answer. It's either him or me, only one of us will survive this night.

+++

I wish that it is Zeke who will kill me, to look into his warm, brown eyes one last time. Instead, cold, steely blue eyes stare at me.

"That's for Mr. Furlong. And for Stokely. And ... for Zeke."

I notice a pen in his hand and I know the powder is able to kill the larva inside a host. Hopefully, it will kill me too, bring all this to an end quickly. I will betray my creator, every being on my home planet. I will betray them for a human guy named Zeke.

"I would never let it happen that you hurt him."

The boy looks skinny, almost weak. When I saw him for the first time he got smashed into a flagpole and everything seemed to be so easy. Now I know that I was wrong. His voice is not weak, but angry and determined. With one flowing movement he lowers his arm and stabs the pen right into my eye with full force.

For a short moment I don't feel anything, then the powder starts to spread out, in the head at first, then in the whole body. The pain is raging ferociously. Inwardly I cringe and scream while my human form dissolves and I turn back into my true shape. For a split of a second I notice the shock in his eyes, but there's no time to enjoy this last triumph.

Endless silence. Deepest night. And I stop existing.

No one will mourn for me because I was just a First-Exploration-Being.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally written for and posted at the fffc-community at LJ  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
